wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Space Junk Galaxy
The Space Junk Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Pull Stars are used more often in this galaxy than any other galaxy in the entire game. There are Toads trapped in Item Crystals. It Mario frees the Toads, a Starshroom appears to take Mario to the next location. There is a planet known as the Yoshi Planet in this galaxy that is shaped like a wooden, Yoshi head. The last unique feature of this galaxy is that a path builds itself when Mario approaches and crumbles when he leaves. Tarantox and Kamella are fought in this galaxy. To unlock this galaxy get 9 Power Stars. Planets/Areas- Starting Planet- This planet is a very small planet shaped like a square. Mario starts two missions on this planet. Glass Planet- This planet is a planet made out of glass. There are some Star Bits inside Item Crystals on this planet. Asteroids- Asteroids are inaccessible to Mario/Luigi, however, they are found when using Pull Stars. The Asteroids act like barriers. Orb Planets- The Orb Planets are three, orb-shaped planets with Amps circling them. There are five Star Chips on these planets. After collecting all five Star Chips, a Launch Star appears. When it is used, it takes Mario to the Space Ship. Tower Planet- This planet resembles a tower. It contains some Scuttle Bugs. This is the planet where Mario finds the Toads of the Toad Brigade trapped in Item Crystals. After Mario frees them, a Starshroom appears. Various items and a Goomba are also trapped in Item Crystals. On top of the Starshroom is a Sling Star which takes Mario to the Space Junk Area. Space Junk Area- Here Mario must move around, and he will notice that the Space Junk help him by creating floors for him to walk on. There are five Silver Stars that must be collected. After all are collected, they will combine to form a Power Star. However, you must be careful to not fall off the Space Junk, and into a Black Hole. Later, a more stylized Space Junk Area is used for a Purple Coin mission. Airships- During mission two, several Airships appear. Members of the Toad Brigade are trapped on these Airships. Mario must hit a lever on the first Airship to open a bridge. The bridge leads to a Sling Star and the second Airship. The second Airship has a Green Shell. Mario must throw the Green Shell at a treasure chest to unlock a Launch Star. The third Airship also has Green Shells, that Mario must throw at enemies on the fourth Airship to open the bridge to it. The fourth and final Airship, is purple and red unlike the others. This is the Airship where Mario fights Kamella. The color of Kamella's clothes match the Airship's color. After defeating Kamella, Mario will receive his Power Star. Crystal Planet- This planet is encountered shortly before the battle with Tarantox. When Mario, at first walks on it, it is a transparent crystal orb. Once he finds the passageway into the inside of the planet, he can go under the crystal layer, and explore underneath. Here are 1up Mushrooms, Coins, Star Bits and Goombas. There is a Launch Star in this planet, which blasts Mario out to the Stone Planet. There is a Hungry Luma on this planet, that when fed, transforms into the Yoshi Planet. Stone Planet- This planet is made of gray stone. It has an arch, as seen in the picture. This planet is the entrance to Tarantox's lair. The pre-bossmusic starts when Mario lands on this planet, as for the spider's Sticky Planet is nearby. Scuttle Bugs also live here. The Stone Planet is the first planet in the game to feature the Sling Pod, and it is the beginning of a long path of Sling Pods. On the last Stone Planet, the player can use the Sling Pod to get to the Space Ship by aiming left then launching Mario/Luigi. The gravity pulls Mario/Luigi back to the Space Ship. Space Ship- The Space Ship is a "planet" that consists many Coins. It is a big, long, tan and red rocket floating in space. It is encountered in Mission 1 and Mission 3. On the route to Tarantox, during Mission 3, at the end is a Sling Pod, some Scuttle Bugs and that's it. The ship is also thought to be captain Olimar's ship, the Hocotate Ship, of the Pikmin series but this is not yet confirmed. If you must go back to the Space Ship, go to the last Stone Planet, and aim its Sling Pod left, then shoot yourself. The gravity will pull you here. Sticky Planet- The Sticky Planet is a large planet and looks like a giant version of a Sling Pod. In fact, Mario must use a Sling Pod to get to this planet. The shell breaks when Mario collides into it, and reveals a giant, sticky, spider web. This is where Mario fights Tarantox who is frozen inside the Sticky Planet. After Mario defeats Tarantox, he earns his Power Star. Yoshi Planet- This planet is shaped like a wooden, Yoshi head. It shoots red steam out of its nostrils. This appears to be the third reference to Yoshi in Super Mario Galaxy, the first being a Yoshi game file, and the second being a Yoshi Egg Planet in the Good Egg Galaxy. Yoshi did not appear in Super Mario Galaxy though. Goombas come out of various parts of this planet. By defeating all Goombas makes a Power Star appear. If Mario defeats seven Goombas in a row without touching the ground, he will receive 1ups. This planet is the only planet to show combo messages. Pull Star Planets- These are three blue planets similar to the Orb Planets, but have Pull Stars in them. They act as giant Pull Stars that Mario can walk on. Missions- Pull Star Path- Hense the name, many Pull Stars are used during this mission. Mario begins on the Starting Planet, where he must used the already placed Pull Stars to move to the next area. He must then use a line of Pull Stars to get through a ruin of concrete to the Orb Planets. On these planets Mario must collect all 5 Star Chips while avoiding the Amps. The Star Chips will create a Launch Star sending Mario to the Space Ship. Just off the side of the Space Ship are the Pull Star Planets which Mario must use to get to the Tower Planet. There are several Scuttle Bugs on the Tower Planet which Mario must either avoid or defeat until he reaches the top. At the top, the Toads are trapped in Item Crystals. Once Mario frees them, Toad will come down with the Starshroom. It has a Launch Star sending Mario to the Space Junk Area when used. When on the Space Junk Area, Mario must travel through the once never there platforms. Using the platforms, Mario must collect all 5 Silver Stars to create the Power Star. The Power Star goes to the start of the area. Mario can then collect his Power Star. In early versions of the game, this mission was known as "The Beam Star Trail". Enemies- *Goombas *Scuttle Bugs *Octopuses *Amps Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Orb Planets *Tower Planet *Space Junk Area *Space Ship *Pull Star Planets Gallery for Pull Star Path Space Junk Galaxy PSP 4.jpg|The Cosmic Platforms (Space Junk) help Mario reach a Silver Star in the Space Junk Area. Space Junk Galaxy PSP 3.jpg|Mario finds many Item Crystals on the Tower Planet. Some Toads and a Goomba trapped in Item Crystals can also be seen here. Space Junk Galaxy PSP 2.jpg|Mario has just collected a Star Chip on an Orb Planet. Two more Star Chips can be seen on this planet. Space Junk Galaxy PSP 1.jpg|The player uses the Star Cursor over a Pull Star just before he lets it pull Mario off the planet he is standing on (Glass Planet). Kamella's Airship Attack- This mission involves several Airships Mario must cross. Once Mario reaches the first Airship, he must hit a lever on the first Airship to open a bridge leading to a Sling Star and second Airship. The second Airship has a Green Shell. Mario must throw Green Shell at the treasure chest to unlock a Launch Star. The third Airship also has Green Shells, which Mario must throw at enemies on the fourth Airship to open the bridge to it. The fourth and final Airship is purple and red, unlike other Airships. This is where Mario fights Kamella for the Power Star. like a regular Magikoopa, she hurls fireballs at Mario and then throws a Green Shell. Mario must throw the Green Shell at her three times to defeat her. After two hits, Kamella summons Magikoopas of her own, making the battle more difficult. When Kamella is hit again, she is defeated, and releases the Power Star in the orb scepter she carries. Enemies- *Goombas *Scuttle Bugs *Koopa Troopas *Magikoopas *Kamella (boss) Planets Visited- *Airships Gallery for Kamella's Airship Attack Space Junk Galaxy KAA 5.jpg|Mario uses a Pull Star to place himself over a pipe, which leads him to a secret room with many Star Bits inside. Space Junk Galaxy KAA 4.jpg|Mario has opened a Treasure Chest, which contains a Life Mushroom. Space Junk Galaxy KAA 3.jpg|Mario holds a Green Shell while some Octopuses ahead attack him. Space Junk Galaxy KAA 2.jpg|Mario runs toward a Green Shell while some Goombas notice him. Three Treasure Chests, an Item Crystal, and a Magikoopa that appears further in the background can also be seen in the picture. Space Junk Galaxy KAA 1.jpg|Mario prepares to cross a bridge that has been pushed down after he has hit a Lever. Some Star Bunnies, a 1-Up Mushroom and a Crate can be seen in the background. Space Junk Galaxy KAA 6.jpg|Mario about to throw a Green Shell at Kamella, who is preparing to use her Magic Scepter to attack him. Tarantox's Tangled Web- Mario must travel through various planets till he reaches the Sticky Planet where he fights Tarantox. Mario must use many Sling Pods to reach here. During the battle with Tarantox, Tarantox sprays sludge from his bulbs and mouth. To defeat him, Mario must use the many Sling Pods around the battle arena to hit the bulb on Tarantox's butt. Destroy that, and Tarantox flips over, revealing three more bulbs for Mario to destroy. Mario must destroy them quickly, or Tarantox will flip back to normal. Each time Tarantox is hit, he sprays sludge at a faster rate. There are four bulbs on its side, but don't destroy them, as for they have no effect but to stop Tarantox from spraying sludge. When defeated, Tarantox flies through his web,and a Power Star appears. Enemies- *Goombas *Scuttle Bugs *Octopuses *Tarantox (boss) Planets Visited- *Crystal Planet *Stone Planet *Space Ship *Sticky Planet Gallery for Tarantox's Tangled Web Space Junk Galaxy TTW 5.jpg|Mario hits one of the orbs on Tarantox's underside. Space Junk Galaxy TTW 4.jpg|Mario runs away from Tarantox spitting out his poison slime. Space Junk Galaxy TTW 3.jpg|Mario flies toward the Space Ship while Scuttle Bugs wait on him. Space Junk Galaxy TTW 2.jpg|Mario aims a Sling Pod at a further platform with a Sling Pod. Space Junk Galaxy TTW 1.jpg|Mario falls into the interior of the Crystal Planet. Is that good news or bad news? Pull Star Path Speed Run- This is the Speedy Comet version of the mission "Pull Star Path". Mario must go through the "Pull Star Path" under a time limit of four minutes. Enemies- *Goombas *Scuttle Bugs *Octopuses *Amps Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Orb Planets *Tower Planet *Space Junk Area *Space Ship *Pull Star Planets Purple Coin Spacewalk- Mario must collect 100 Purple Coins in the Space Junk Area. The Purple Coins come in bunches of 10 Coins per platform. The player has 2 minutes to collect 100 Purple Coins. Enemies- *None Planets Visited- *Space Junk Area Gallery for Purple Coin Spacewalk Space Junk Galaxy PCS 2.jpg|Mario runs on some Cosmic Platforms (Space Junk) to reach some Purple Coins forming a circle on another platform. Space Junk Galaxy PCS 1.jpg|Mario runs on some Cosmic Platforms (Space Junk) towards a platform with a ring of Purple Coins on it. Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance- After Mario feeds the Hungry Luma on the Crystal Planet, it transforms into the Yoshi Planet. On the Yoshi Planet, Mario must kill all Goombas to make the Power Star appear. A counter appears during this mission counting down how many times Mario/Luigi jumps on the Goombas. If it goes over eight, Mario/Luigi will receive 1ups. Once all Goombas are defeated the Power Star appears. Enemies- *Goombas *Scuttle Bugs *Amps *Octopuses Planets Visited- *Starting Planet *Orb Planets *Space Junk Area *Space Ship *Yoshi Planet Gallery for Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance Space Junk Galaxy YUA 4.jpg|Many Goombas near Mario on the Yoshi Planet. Space Junk Galaxy YUA 3.jpg|Mario approaches the Yoshi Planet after being launched from a Launch Star. Space Junk Galaxy YUA 2.jpg|Mario nears the pink Launch Star created by the Hungry Luma, which will blast him to the Yoshi Planet. Space Junk Galaxy YUA 1.jpg|Mario lands on a yellow Starshroom at the beginning of the mission "Yoshi's Unexpected Appearance". Trivia- *The Space Ship of this galaxy resembles the Hocotate Ship, Captain Olimar's ship. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy